Hello John
by ravinraven12
Summary: Sherlock reveals to John that he is alive at the restaurant from the series 3 teaser trailer or my interpretation of it anyway. Rating is for swearing.


So this came to me today as I was thinking about the teaser trailer and can't wait for the full one, I really don't want to wait until November, but what can you do. Anyway, I may add another chapter of Sherlock begging John for forgiveness, I don't know I'll have to see.

* * *

Sherlock entered the restaurant, his eyes trained on the man sitting at a table for two, a furry worm on his upper lip. He stands there for a long moment, uncertainty staying his steps, for the first time in a long time, he is unsure of himself. It has been three years since he has talked to John Watson, but not the first time he has seen him. Over the years he has kept an eye on him, following his blog, popping in to check on him with out the other man's knowledge, and now he was going to reveal that he was alive and was afraid of the other man's response.

"May I take your coat?" the hostess asks and he nearly jumps before thanking her and pulling it from his shoulders. Taking a deep breath, he starts to move forward when someone walks past him, bumping into his shoulder. It is a woman who calls a hurried 'sorry' over her shoulder before continuing on her way and Sherlock watches as she approaches John and he stands to greet her with a kiss.

Turning, he asks for his coat back and quickly slips into it before turning up the collar and making to leave the restaurant, his courage leaving him.

* * *

John glances at his watch and notes the time, seeing that Mary is now twenty minutes late, she had text him at least to let him know she was running behind.

"John," her voice brings him out of his musings and he stands to kiss her quickly, "I'm sorry I'm so late," she says breathlessly and he assures her it is fine. "I even ran into a gentleman coming in here," she says and he glances towards the door to see a man in a long coat leaving and his heart stops.

In the three years since Sherlock's death, he has sworn that he saw the other man at least a hundred times, but every time he follows them, it's never him. This time, though, this time, the way the man has turned up his collar, the curly dark hair, everything screams that it is his 'dead' friend. He's up and following before he's aware of what he's doing, Mary calling after him. He doesn't stop, nearly pushes a poor waiter with a full tray of food over in his haste to get out of the doors.

Stopping just outside, he glances up and down the street, but he does not see the other man, all there are couples and groups of people walking in and out of the shops around him. Sighing, he thinks to go back inside when one of the groups turn into a shop and there he is, walking slowly, with his shoulders hunched and John calls out.

"Sherlock!" The man doesn't turn but he does stop and John starts running, stopping just feet from the other man.

"Hello John," the man says, turning and John just stares, his mind trying to comprehend that Sherlock is alive and standing in front of him.

"Sherlock," he says, finding words failing him.

"John!" a voice calls and he knows it's Mary but he can't take his eyes off of the other man, worried that if he does, he'll disappear again. His shock quickly turns to anger and he lashes out, striking Sherlock in the mouth and the other man falls back.

"You bastard!" he cries and Mary has to tug on his arm to keep him from lashing out again.

"John!" she calls but he ignores her, glaring furiously at Sherlock as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I admit that I deserve that," the other man says stepping back when John lunges at him again without connecting.

"You deserve a lot more than that you son of a bitch!" John yells and he doesn't care that they are drawing a crowd. "Three years Sherlock! Three fucking years! Where the hell have you been?!"

"John," Mary starts to say but then glances at the other man, "Sherlock?" she asks, looking between her fiance and the taller man. "He's dead," she says and Sherlock cast's her a dirty look.

"Not quite," he replies and she feels the need to strike him herself but holds back, just barely.

"I have nothing to say to you," John says turning back towards the restaurant, "Mary, are you coming?"

"In a moment," she says and watches as he walks away before turning back to Sherlock. "Do you have any idea what he went through after your death?" she demands of him and he glances back to her after watching John walk away.

"Yes," he said, "I may have been dead, but I wasn't gone."

"And another thing," John says, suddenly there again, "you couldn't have done this on your own, who else knew about this? Did Mrs. Hudson know?"

"She had no idea, no," Sherlock responded.

"Well who then? Lestrade, Mycroft? Of course Mycroft knew, how else would you have pulled this off unless it was with his help." Sherlock stayed silent on that point and John's eyes narrowed further. "Did Greg know?" he demanded in a low tone.

"Yes," he responds and John sucks in a sharp breath.

"And I'm assuming that Molly was in on it too, you had to get that other body somehow and who else but innocent little Molly."

"I needed their help," Sherlock replied.

"No, Sherlock, you used them, just like you use everyone else, with a fuckall attitude about how anything you do will affect those around you."

"John," Sherlock started but John shook his head, not wanting to hear it and stepped back.

"Go back to being dead Sherlock, I've moved on," he said and turned on his heel to walk away.

"Well," Mary said, glancing at the taller man, "that's better than you deserve." With that she followed John back to the restaurant leaving Sherlock behind.

* * *

E/N : So, I really think that Mycroft had to have something to do with covering it up and really, something in the final episode of series 2 made me think that Lestrade had to know, so I made it like he did, if you don't agree, I don't want to argue, but I really think he had to know something.


End file.
